<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home. by hecckyeah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236652">home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecckyeah/pseuds/hecckyeah'>hecckyeah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7x06, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Daisy/Sousa, F/M, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Sousy, Speculation, season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecckyeah/pseuds/hecckyeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~ . "Feelings got in the way of the mission; of escaping the Lighthouse. They prevented her from defending herself when Fitz turned against her. They betrayed her when she heard the news about Coulson. They overwhelmed her. So she checked herself . . . and detached from them again. She didn’t need to feel things, she just needed to protect her people. Then she would never have to feel again. Right?" . ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>It was so strange to feel <em>those</em> types of feelings again.</p><p>When Daisy lost Lincoln, she thought she would feel numb forever. Feelings weren’t needed anymore; they just got in the way. Why would she need love when there was no one to give it to? Why should she care when she had no one to care about? Lincoln had meant the whole world to her, and losing him . . . losing him catapulted her into apathy again.</p><p>When Robbie came around . . . She thought she could love him. They were the same in many ways. Both burdened with a supernatural ability (or curse). They both understood each other. They were a good team for a while.</p><p>But Robbie left too. So she stopped feeling again. After all, feelings only got in the way of saving her friends from the Framework. Feelings got in the way of the mission; of escaping the Lighthouse; of caring too much when Fitz turned against her. They betrayed her when she heard the news about Coulson. They overwhelmed her. So she checked herself . . . and detached from them again. She didn’t need to feel things, she just needed to protect her people. Then she would never have to feel again. Right?</p><p>But these . . . they crept up on her without her consent. She looked up from that table in the office under Area 51 and just barely stopped herself from losing her train of thought. <em>CIA</em>, she repeated to herself. <em>I’m with the CIA.</em></p><p>She thought Daniel would be skeptical. After all, wasn’t Peggy herself an anomaly for her time? A high-ranking female officer in an organization like SHILED, or the CIA, or the FBI? Unheard of.</p><p>But he wasn’t skeptical. In fact, he seemed relieved when she mentioned Coulson and Simmons, who sat in the jail cell. Understandably. It was another thing he wouldn’t have to deal with, she supposed. He seemed to have run into a typical case of present-day SHILED shenanigans. This was nothing new for the team, and Daisy got the impression that Agent Sousa had seen more than his fair share of weirdness in his lifetime. He was handling this surprisingly well. <em>He would fit right in</em>, she joked to herself.</p><p>Turns out, he did.</p><p>Daisy didn’t know what came over her when Mack pulled her aside a while later.</p><p>“He dies,” the Director said quietly. “The history books say he dies in 1955, right after delivering that package to Stark.”</p><p>She hardly blinked. “Well, then we have to save him.”</p><p>Mack crossed his arms. “Yeah, we could. But who knows how much that would change? He’s a key player in history, Daisy. He’s influential, he knows Peggy Carter. We can’t let him stay.”</p><p>“Then what—”</p><p>“I think we could bring him with.”</p><p>Daisy’s eyebrows flew up. “You mean just . . . steal him? Remove him from history? Wouldn’t that cause questions?”</p><p>“Yeah, but—” Mack almost grinned. Almost. “—We could fake his death.”</p><p>Daisy knew what it was like to be removed from a timeline. To be thrown however-many years into the future without your consent.</p><p>But again, Daniel seemed to be handling it surprisingly well.</p><p>She had felt such an immense wave of relief when they brought him safely to the Zephyr and laid him on that cot. For his first time being shot by an ICER, he didn’t stay asleep for very long.</p><p>The way Sousa threw himself into the mission when they landed in 1973 made Daisy wonder just exactly how much weird stuff he had seen in his lifetime. No one acclimated this well to literal time travel. There was something about him that just . . . radiated calm, and yet he always seemed on edge. He was a strange, very steadfast paradox.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” made her jump. She kept the fake smile plastered to her face, and when Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close, she had to blink and collect her thoughts.</p><p>“This is . . .” who again?</p><p>“Her fiancé,” made her pause. But she laughed. She could always think on her feet. Her hand burned where she rested it on his chest.</p><p>She had to clear her mind after that. Those unwelcome feelings pressed against her neck and lodged themselves in her chest.</p><p>Daisy had to check herself in that alleyway while she hacked the computer. (<em>How had they invented firewalls in just three years?) </em></p><p>She was starting to let her feelings run away with her. Granted, it <em>was</em> funny to show Sousa the phone. His attitude had caught up to 1976, but his brain and grasp of technology was still in the fifties. She decided that she had definitely <em>not</em> been flirting with him, simply showing a friend a new and unbelievable piece of tech. But now she had a picture of him on her phone. <em>Yeah, so?</em></p><p>He was certainly the best partner she’d had in a while. His eyes hardly moved from the end of the alley, one hand braced on his cane, the other clutching that pistol like there was no tomorrow. She didn’t feel as alert or worried as she would have, had Deke been covering for her. (Had that been the case, <em>she</em> would have covered for <em>him.</em>) She was focused and had almost . . . hacked . . .</p><p>Then gunshots. Then nothing.</p><p>She only saw flashes. Images.</p><p>She had not felt that type of pain since . . . she tried to shove that memory away. The pain came in spurts. And all the while, as she screamed, then blacked out, then continued that cycle . . . she felt someone watching her. Not Malick. Not his creepy assistants. The only reason she didn’t lose her mind was the sense of <em>not being alone.</em></p><p>“. . . Foggy.”</p><p>“. . . Mike Stevens showed . . .”</p><p>Pressure on her scalp. Her ear. Something scratchy on her cheek.</p><p>“. . . hear me, Agent Johnson? We’re going home. But you have got to <em>fight.</em>”</p><p>More pain. This time from her hand. And she felt Daniel relax . . . then nothing.</p><p>When she woke, it was only for a moment.</p><p>Her eyelids felt like sandpaper. She panicked for a second. She couldn’t breathe. There was glass around her. Glass . . . in her hand . . . Gotta get out, have to break it . . . She gasped. Her leg flew off the table.</p><p>
  <em>Thud.</em>
</p><p>The glass was too hard . . .</p><p>“Daisy. Agent Johnson, you’re—we’re home. You’re alright.”</p><p>Home.</p><p>She tilted her head to the side. Warm brown eyes looked down at her . . . she felt that familiar stinging in her throat. She took a few deep breaths, and the world faded to black again.</p><p>Daisy Johnson hadn’t felt <em>those</em> types of feelings in years. Or at least, she tried not to. They only inhibited her, and she knew that anyone she tried to love would inevitably come to a bitter end, far too soon. But as she drifted off, she remembered what he had said. “We’re going home.”</p><p>Home was temporary. Just like feelings. Home could be a place, it could be a person . . . She had lived her life without a home, until she found her family. This mismatched, ragtag group of people had slowly wedged their way into her heart until she realized she couldn’t survive without them. That was her home; <em>they</em> were her home. Fitzsimmons, May, Coulson, Mack, Elena . . . (Maybe Deke, but she wasn’t convinced yet.) <em>Those </em>feelings didn’t stop her from doing her job. In fact, they encouraged her. What was life without love, anyway? Bland.</p><p>Her family was her life. Her family was her home. Why should any other types of feelings be any different? She loved her crew . . .</p><p>And maybe . . . maybe there could be room for one more.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>